Oh My Goddess Knight !
by Dragonmaster TC
Summary: Keiichi has for some reason dismissed Bell. in her saddness she has run into trouble. Now a new face has come along and saved her, but is this incident the end, or the beginning?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Goddesses savior  
  
"Bell... I can't do this any more!"  
  
"Do what Kei-chan?"  
  
"I can't keep you here like this... I was a fool to think that this could be."  
  
"But... I don't understand... what are you saying Keiichi?"  
  
"I'm saying..... than I am removing our contract... you are free again."  
  
These word still haunted Belldandy, and they hurt too. (why did he do this, what happened all of the sudden) Bell thought to herself as she walked down the streets of Tokyo, not quite ready to return to Heaven, she found a very cheap apartment. But even thought it had been two months, she still couldn't believe it. At that moment, she was engrossed in thought. So much so that she didn't notice she was walking into an alleyway. Neither did she notice, that three guys were following her.  
  
***  
  
Bell finally realized where she was when she ran into a garbage can in the middle of the alley. "Oh my.... I really need to pay attention to where I'm going."  
  
"Yeah, or else you'll run into guys like us." Someone from behind her said. She quickly turned around to see that it was the guys who followed her. Each of them had a knife in their hand and a sneer on their face. "Now," one of them said as he grabbed for her shoulder. "Be a nice lil girl and don't try anything 'cause no one can hear you or would care.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Bell yelled as she slapped the guy, putting a little magic into the slap to send him flying.  
  
"Damn you," the guy yelled as he regained his composure. "I was just going to take your money, but now," He said as he rushed in and punched her, knocking her out. "Now, I'm going to have a little fun." He said as he used his knife to cut off the top button of her blouse. "And there is no one to save you."  
  
"Wrong." Came a voice from behind them, the three muggers turned around to see a guy behind them.  
  
"Oh really, we'll just see, go get him." The leader yelled as his two pals charged the guy. Suddenly, from his backpack, the stranger pulled out a kendo sword, and then knocked out both the gtuys in a quick motion. "AHHHHHHH the leader said as he got off Bell and charged at him. This time he mannaged to hit the stranger with a quick slash to the arm, but not before getting the snot beat out of him.  
  
After the beating, the stranger put away his sword and walked over to Belldandy, it was about this time she became to regain herself, when she looked up at her savior, a smile spread across her face. "Keiichi.... is that you?"  
  
"Sorry miss, the names Taiichi Comasato, but my pals call be TC."  
  
"Oh.. thank... you... T....C" She said before she fainted again. At this Taiichi picked her up and carried her to the nearest hospital.  
  
***  
  
So, what do you think, please Read and send me PM rewiews  
  
Chapter 1 The Goddesses savior  
  
"Bell... I can't do this any more!"  
  
"Do what Kei-chan?"  
  
"I can't keep you here like this... I was a fool to think that this could be."  
  
"But... I don't understand... what are you saying Keiichi?"  
  
"I'm saying..... than I am removing our contract... you are free again."  
  
These word still haunted Belldandy, and they hurt too. (why did he do this, what happened all of the sudden) Bell thought to herself as she walked down the streets of Tokyo, not quite ready to return to Heaven, she found a very cheap apartment. But even thought it had been two months, she still couldn't believe it. At that moment, she was engrossed in thought. So much so that she didn't notice she was walking into an alleyway. Neither did she notice, that three guys were following her.  
  
***  
  
Bell finally realized where she was when she ran into a garbage can in the middle of the alley. "Oh my.... I really need to pay attention to where I'm going."  
  
"Yeah, or else you'll run into guys like us." Someone from behind her said. She quickly turned around to see that it was the guys who followed her. Each of them had a knife in their hand and a sneer on their face. "Now," one of them said as he grabbed for her shoulder. "Be a nice lil girl and don't try anything 'cause no one can hear you or would care.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Bell yelled as she slapped the guy, putting a little magic into the slap to send him flying.  
  
"Damn you," the guy yelled as he regained his composure. "I was just going to take your money, but now," He said as he rushed in and punched her, knocking her out. "Now, I'm going to have a little fun." He said as he used his knife to cut off the top button of her blouse. "And there is no one to save you."  
  
"Wrong." Came a voice from behind them, the three muggers turned around to see a guy behind them.  
  
"Oh really, we'll just see, go get him." The leader yelled as his two pals charged the guy. Suddenly, from his backpack, the stranger pulled out a kendo sword, and then knocked out both the gtuys in a quick motion. "AHHHHHHH the leader said as he got off Bell and charged at him. This time he mannaged to hit the stranger with a quick slash to the arm, but not before getting the snot beat out of him.  
  
After the beating, the stranger put away his sword and walked over to Belldandy, it was about this time she became to regain herself, when she looked up at her savior, a smile spread across her face. "Keiichi.... is that you?"  
  
"Sorry miss, the names Taiichi Comasato, but my pals call be TC."  
  
"Oh.. thank... you... T....C" She said before she fainted again. At this Taiichi picked her up and carried her to the nearest hospital.  
  
***  
  
So, what do you think, please Read and send me PM rewiews -Dragonmaster TC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New friend, new path, new destiny  
  
" Keiichi, please don't do this, I don't want to go, I love you, I want to be with you forever."  
  
"Bell, please, this is hard on me too, but I think it's for the best."  
  
"But what about what I think? I want to stay to always be with you."  
  
"..... NO!"  
  
***  
  
With that, Belldandy awoke with a start. "Where am I?" she said as her eye began to refocus.  
  
"You're at Tokyo Hospital, you were banged up pretty bad." Came a voice from her bedside. Belldandy tuned to the voice and finally got a good look at Taiichi. He could have been a dead giveaway to Keiichi, except that he was A bit more muscular. Also, he had a certain mysterious glow to his brown eyes, just as she had the beautiful shine to her blue eyes. He was about 6 feet tall, much taller the Keiichi, but he had the exact same smile.  
  
"Oh, Taiichi, thank you again... but shouldn't you get yourself checked in too, you got hurt very badly." She stated, looking at his arm.  
  
"Oh this.... I've had worse, anyway the doc's patched it up while they were helping you."  
  
"Worse then this?"  
  
"Oh.... well, it might seem stupid, but I always seem to be doing stuff like this, going in and helping others, even if the odds are stacked against me. I know, stupid aren't I?"  
  
"..... No, actually that is very noble and kind of you." Bell stated.  
  
"Well..... um..... thanks... usually people call me a lunk-head for doing that kind of stuff."  
  
" Well I don't.... ummmm.... Oh! how rude of me, I never got the chance to that you properly, thank you Taiichi."  
  
"Please, call me T.C. the only people that call me Taiichi are my parents."  
  
"Oh, Ok, thank you T.C." Bell said, giving a little blush.  
  
"Umm...anyway... I should go" TC said a he sat up and headed out the door.  
  
"Wait!" Belldandy screamed, almost causing him to crash into the door. "Umm...... could you... walk me home.... I'm so scared that that will happen again."  
  
"Ummmmm.... I... guess..... but are you sure miss....ummm"  
  
"Belldandy, my name is Belldandy"  
  
" Ok Ms. Belldandy, sure, if you're certain about this."  
  
"Yes... thank you."  
  
***  
  
"Umm.... Taiichi.... what does this mean?" Belldandy said as she held up an eviction notice for him to read.  
  
"Welllllll.... from the looks of it.... it looks like you've been evicted for not paying rent on your apartment."  
  
"Rent? What is Rent?" Belldandy said, giving TC a very confused look.  
  
(You got to be kidding me!) TC thought when he heard this (Bell doesn't know what rent is?)  
  
"Well.... I just moved here." Belldandy said in a huff, just then realizing that she had accendentally read his mind. "I mean.... I... Ummmm"  
  
"Ummm... OK, it's ok.... listen.... you might not go for it.... but I have an extra room at my house... you are welcome to it."  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't burden you with this."  
  
"It's no burden at all... it would be nice to have someone to talk to besides my cat."  
  
"Oh ... you have a cat. I love cats! What's it's name?"  
  
"Her name is Izumi"  
  
"Oh what a darling name..... Ok, I will take you up on your offer, thank you Taiichi.... I mean TC." Belldandy exclaimed happly."  
  
" No problem Belldandy."  
  
"Please.... call me Bell.... Ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
***  
  
Another day another chapter, don't worry. for you action hogs, there will be lots of it coming soon, but for now, please read and review thanks - Dragonmaster TC 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Goddess, My Flame, My Destiny  
  
Authors note: I have based Taiichi loosely on myself, except that my name isn't Taiichi. He is 6ft 3, black hair and eyes, and a medium muscular build.  
  
(Belldandy's POV)  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
It has been two months since I moved in with Taiichi, and they have been the most joyful months for me in a long time. For one thing, I have finally stopped having those awful dreams about Keiichi. I still think about him, but not as much.  
  
Taiichi is a total sweetheart. He does a lot of things, kendo being the thing he enjoys the most. He is also an amazing cook! He is so kind hearted as well, not to mention brave.  
  
But something bothers me.... I have started to like him (even enough to tell him I'm a goddess) but whenever I try and get close to him, he backs away... it is confusing. I ask him why, but he always changes the subject... Says that it is nothing... but I see it in his eyes, something just won't let him get close.... Oh well, I suppose when he's ready he will tell me. Bye for now Journal- love BD  
  
As she finished writing in her journal, the telephone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello, Comasato residence, Belldandy speaking..... yes..... oh, hi Urd! how are things in...... yes..... WHAT! ..... Urd, Urd! are you there?.....*Slam* Taiichi hears this slam and comes rushing into the room, just in time to see Belldandy instantly change into her battle outfit. "Bell.... what's wrong?"  
  
"I need to go.... something is wrong in heaven." And just as she says this, a portal opens and she steps through. (Man... she sounded real scared.... I wonder what is wrong... *sigh* wish I could go too help her but..... WHAT THE?" He says this as suddenly, he too is sucked into the portal!  
  
****  
  
Several minutes later, TC landed with a thump. "Oh man.... where am I?" he asked dazed and confused.  
  
"You are in heaven..... and on top of me." Belldandy groaned as she tried to get him off her. Taiichi quickly moved his weight off her. "Sorry." He said lightly blushing. He then took a look around to see all of heaven's glory.  
  
Or so he thought, because at that moment, it did not look too glorious, many of the buildings looked extremely burnt and torn down, and the sky was dark and thick with smoke.  
  
"What has happened, where is Urd, and Skuld, and Father?"  
  
"Ummm... I know who you father is, but who are Urd and Skuld?"  
  
"Oh, that's right, you never met them. Well, Skuld is my younger sister, she is about twelve, she had black hair and eyes, and is the goddess of the future. Urd is my older sister. She is about Twenty-Three, with silver hair and black eyes, she is the goddess of the past, and I'm the goddess of the present."  
  
"Wow.... hey, it's kind of weird you and me are both the middle child, I have a younger brother named Rei, he'll be thirteen today... Oh, that reminds me.... when I get back I need to send him an E-mail, he's a big tech freak. Then there is my older brother Kohiro, but we all call him Koh, he's twenty-four, and a real party animal..... But enough about us... what is going on here... it looks like there has been a battle ot something."  
  
"How right you are mortal!" Came a voice from the air. Both Bell and TC looked up to see Mara, scowling at them.  
  
"Mara! what is the meaning of this? How can this happen?"  
  
"Oh, it's easy goddess, with Kami locked up, it was easy to take control."  
  
"But the truce..."  
  
"Is no more, now we are in control, and unlike you, goddess, we are no longer limited!" Mara yelled as she sent a wave of dark energy at Belldandy and Taiichi, sending them both crashing into a wall. "And now, to rid the world of you, goddess of the present!" Mara screeched with delight as she sent a huge ball of energy right at Belldandy, who was unable to move because the impact that she suffered before had broken her leg. (this is it... I'm finished) She thought as she closed her eyes and waited for her demise.  
  
But it was now to come, because Taiichi steped right in front of her. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE?" He yelled, his eyes holding an intense fire. "BUT YOU WILL NOT HARM HER." He yelled. Suddenly, his left fist became engulfed in a flame, yet it didn't burn. (What's going on..... I... can't control my arm) He thought as his arm formed a star-shaped seal. Then his arm actually, punched through the center. (what is going on?) He thought as his arm raised above his body, the seal looking like a flaming bracelet. It then travled down his arm, covering it with a flame red armor (wait..... my dad always said.... what I held a special flame in myself.... A flame to protect the gods... maybe this is it..) He thought as his body was covered it this armor, and from the last of the flame, a helmet appeared. When he placed it on his head, it fit perfectly. (This is incredable.... this armor.... and my sword... it's real) He thought as he looked at the blade, the hilt embroiled with the mark of the present. "I.... understand.... it was more then coincidence that I met Belldandy.... I was ment to protect her.... to be with her I am..... A GODDESS KNIGHT... I am .... Knight of flame, protector of the present!"  
  
***  
  
Impressive, don't ya think? (as for a description of the armor, think of Dart's Dragoon armor from Legend of Dragoon, but with a Samuri helmet, well, read, write, and review - Dragonmaster TC 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flames ablaze, questions answered  
  
(This has got to be the coolist thing that has happened, and what about this armor, it even had wings!) TC thought as he swung his sword at the ball of energy sent by Mara, and in one swipe he sliced it neatly it two.  
  
"What, how is this possible? No mortal should have this much power!" Mara yelled as she launched volly after volly at Taiichi, only to have each ball of energy slashed in half.  
  
"This.... is amazing... but how is this happening?" Bell thought as she looked on, taking in the whole sight of Tai's armor, the most ironic thing she noticed was that all around his armor, there were crests that looked like the embelem of the present.  
  
"I don't know Bell, this is feeling like second nature to me, and right now, this feeling is telling me to do this." TC said as he stuck his sword into the ground. Then, slowly, he placed his hands together, gathering flames into a sphere, which steadly grew larger and larger. Until finally, it about the size of a large wrecking ball.  
  
"Wha.... what are you going to do with that?" Mara stammered, totally out of energy from the barrage she had thrown at him before.  
  
".... I am going to do this.... Oh demon of darkness, oh traitor to light. Be blessed, and cleansed by my flame's light.... CELESTRIAL FLAME!!!!" TC yelled as he flung the energy at Mara, giving her no time to react.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mara yelled as she was engulfed by the holy flames. "NO, DON'T KILL HER" Belldandy yelled as she looked on in horror.  
  
"Don't worry.... it won't kill Mara..... just the evil in her soul." Tai said as he comanded the flames to die. Mara quickly fell toward the ground, but Tai made sure to catch her.  
  
"I'm glad.... and that was amazing!" Bell exclaimed as she hobbled over toward TC.  
  
"And I'm not done yet.... I need to do some thing about your leg." TC said as he sat her down, then once again, he gathered some flames into his hands, only this time they were blue colored. He then pressed his hand to the area that had become red and swollen on her leg, almost instantly, the cooling blue flames began to work and magically heal her leg.  
  
"This is confusing though.... how come you never told my you had this power?" Belldandy asked  
  
"Well.... to tell you the truth.... I don't know how I did it.... I have no clue..." Tai said  
  
"I.... I do." Came a sudden voice from behind them, soon, the figure stepped out so that Bell and Tai could see who it was.  
  
"My lord, you are ok." Belldandy exclaimed as she ran to hug him, something she had not done since she was young.  
  
"LORD KAMI" Taiichi exclaimed as he bowed down, not looking up.  
  
"It is ok, Taiichi Comasato, please arise. There is much I have to tell you, both of you. Now Belldandy, to what you were thinking, the demons have some how found out a way to bring the whole system down. Then, they came and destroyed everything..... But don't worry, everyone is same as far as I know." He stated, seeing the worry in her eyes. "As for you Taiichi, the answer is simple. You are... a Goddess Knight."  
  
"A Goddess... Knight?"  
  
"Yes.... Mortals chosen be destiny to protect the Goddess's of Time... You are the Knight of Fire, and protector of the present, you see.... you and your brothers were chosen by myself for your hearts, for only a mortal, who is totally pure of heart and soul can become a Goddess Knight."  
  
"Wait... you mean.... Koh and Rei and also Goddess knights?"  
  
"Yes, the pendents that were given to you by your grandfather housed the essence of the knight that best fit your soul, you are much like Belldandy: kind, careing, and truthful. You go out of your way to help others. It was destiny that you would meet her and begin to like her.  
  
"You mean.." Tai said as he pulled out a pendent from his shirt, it was a flame red orb. "This... held that kind of power?"  
  
"Yes... but now," Kami said as he snapped his finger, instantly, the pendent dissapeared and transformed into a ring which then magically fixed it's self to his ring finger. "Now it will be housed in this ring. This ring is a symbol of your bond to Belldandy."  
  
"....... Ok..... I think I understand..... Thank you."  
  
"As for you Belldandy... there is just this advice that I can give to you..... follow your heart.... and guide Taiichi.... Now, you both must go and locate Urd and Skuld... when you do... the other goddess knights can be reborn, please hurry."  
  
"Yes, of course." Belldandy and Taiichi said in unison, causing both of them to blesh a little.  
  
***  
  
Ok, now they know what is going on, but what did Kami mean when he told Bell to trust her heart? You'll just have to see on the next chapter of Oh My Goddess Knight! - DMTC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bombs, Brothers, and Battles: Rei enters the fray  
  
"Remember Belldandy, you must follow your heart, let it guide you, and everything will be ok."  
  
These last words of Kami's still plagued Taiichi as he and Belldandy began their search for Urd and Skuld. (Her heart.... what does her heart have to do with this...) Tai thought as they trudged through the remains of Heaven. "Hey Bell.... I got a question.... what did..."  
  
"I don't know Tai.... my father always seemes to be giving me this kind of advice... but I don't know what he ment this time." Belldandy said with a hint of regret for not being able to help.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, don't feel bad Bell. Feeling bad never helped anyone."  
  
"You're absolutly right... that's what I alwasy told Kei... I mean..."  
  
".... You still think about him a lot, don't you Bell?"  
  
".... Yes.... I miss him so much..... Kei-Chan...."  
  
"..... I see.... will, I better scout ahead.... we don't want to step into any traps now do we." TC said as he quickly walked off.  
  
"Oh, no.... I did it again." Bell said, realizing that he was upset (Tai... you try so hard... to help me... but I always seem to bring Keiichi back into the picture... I'm not being fair to TC at all. He cares for me so much... but I always seem to make him feel like he is just a replacement to Keiichi... I need to find Tai-chan and appologize) Bell stated as she quickly went to catch up with him.  
  
***  
  
(Great going bozo, you did it again... acting like a jerk and making Bell- Chan worry.... WAIT! I did it again, I called her Bell-Chan, I can't do that.... she still has Kei... and anyway, she is a goddess, and I'm just a mortal.... how dare I think of her like that... I mean... what could she find in me to want to be my girlfriend... Ahhhhh, STOP THINKING LIKE THAT TAI....and yet.... I can't...) "I LOVE YOU BELLDANDY.... SO WHY CAN'T I SAY IT TO YOUR FACE?"  
  
"Because if you did, you would have to mess with me." came a child-like voice from above.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?" Tai yelled as he got into a fighting stance. Suddenly, he felt something land on his head. He looked up and saw what looked like a sphere with many wires sticking out of it had landed on his head. "What is this thing?" Tai said as he took it off his head as began to pull at the wires.  
  
"TAI-CHAN WAIT, DON'T PULL THE WIRES, THAT'S A..." *BOOM* "Skuld bomb." Belldandy said. Tai's face was now coal black, and smoke was coming from the top of his head. "Skuld, why did you do that?"  
  
".... ONEE-SAN IT'S YOU." Skuld screamed in delight as she ran up to her sister and gave her a big hug. "And I did it bacause he was saying that he was...."  
  
"Um, um, just getting frusterated that it was taking so long to find her." TC said as he closed her mouth with her hand. "Sorry about running off like that Belldandy."  
  
"No... it should be I who should be appologizing Tai-Chan, I've been just acting so bad to you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Onee-san, who is this.... and why do you keep calling him Tai-Chan?"  
  
(Yeah Bell, what's going on?)  
  
"Skuld, this is Taiichi Comasato, he is helping me find out who is responsibe for all this."  
  
"But.... how can he help.... he's just a mortal."  
  
(Yeah.... I'm just a plain-old mortal.)  
  
"No he is not, he is very special, Skuld, so I would appriciate it if you wouldn't insult him like that."  
  
(special?..... Me?)  
  
"Special.... how is he special, Onee-san?"  
  
"Well... do you remember the Goddess Knights of legend?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, Tai-Chan is one of them."  
  
"....NO WAY..... REALLY....IMPOSSIBLE.... THERE ARE SUPPOST TO BE THREE OF THEM."  
  
"There are.... we just needed to find you first so we can awaken the other's powers, now Skuld." Taiichi said as he showed her his ring. " I need you to lightly touch this, ok, you understand?"  
  
" Of course, I'm not a baby you know." Skuld said as she touched it. When she did, all of the sudden, there came a brilliant blue light, and suddenly, there was an explosion, followed by a lot of smoke. *cough* "What happened, Onee-san?"  
  
"Well... if things happened like you should of, then..." Suddenly, a young figure stepped out of the smoke. "Then my younger brother, Rei should have been transported here. Hey Rei, long time no see."  
  
"Tai... is that you?..... TAI, LOOK..." *SMASH* *THUNK* "Out... for... the... hammer."  
  
"Hey, I was asking Belldandy, not you." Skuld said as she fumed. This caused Bell to run over to Tai. "Are you alright?"   
  
"........uhhhhhhh.... yeah..... good night." Tai said as he passed out  
  
***  
  
Ouch! oh well, let's hope your reviews don't hurt as much as Skuld's hammer, but still, please read and review.- DMTC 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Separation, It's all up to Rei  
  
"So, you're saying... that this is heaven.... And that you, me, and Koh are some sort of knights by heritage. And are supposed to protect these three Goddesses.... and the source of all of this is these pendents Gramps gave us?" Rei said as he, TC, Skuld, and Belldandy continued their journey to locate Urd and the way to bring Kohiro, Taiichi and Rei's oldest brother, into heaven.  
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it, Rei." Taiichi said as they walked, continuing to rub his head where Skuld had wacked him.  
  
"..... Heh, yeah, sure, I'll go along with this dream. After all, this sure beats the other dreams I usually have. I mean, when in real life would I meet Goddesses, especially one as cute as Skuld.... Oops, I....I mean." Rei said as he noticed that he had blurted out that part. he then turned around to see Skuld blushing red hot. Then, her looks turned from ones of embarrassment to ones of anger as she grabbed for her hammer.  
  
"You... You Pervert! You're supposed to be a knight. You're not supposed to be thinking like that!" She yelled as she took a swing at Rei.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. I was just kidding, can't you take a joke?" Rei begged as he tried to dodge her blows. This however, didn't seem to have the effect that Rei wanted. Instead of calming down, Skuld became more red-faced.  
  
"So, now I not good enough for you to think that way, is that is Mortal?" She spat, this time getting much more closer to connecting with her hammer.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that..... I just... ummm ...umm .... ow." Rei stammered as he tripped. "Ahhhhhh, Bro, help." He screamed as he closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.  
  
But, almost like a flash, Tai stepped in front of he hammer and caught it. This caused both Skuld and Rei a pretty good amount of shock.  
  
"..... WOW, YOU BLOCKED MY ATTACK...."  
  
"..... WOW, YOU BLOCKED HER ATTACK..." Both Rei and Skuld said this in unison.  
  
"Skuld.... please don't hurt him, he always has a habit of saying stuff with out thinking, in truth, he is just being shy." TC says, releasing his grip on the hammer. "And you Rei, should know better then to speak like that to a lady, what has mom always told us... Small wonder why girls don't seem to like you."  
  
"...... I'm sorry Skuld.... I'll try to think before I speak." Rei says, his head hanging low.  
  
"..... It's Ok.... I over-reacted too." Skuld admitted, much to Belldandy's surprise. ".... I wish Banpei was around, his detection circuit could really come in handy finding Eldest sister."  
  
"Ban....Pei.... who is that?" Rei asks in curiosity  
  
"He's the robot I built, on earth, he was great at keeping demons (and a certain Mortal) away from Belldandy."  
  
"Wow, you build robots!!! so do I!!! Only, mine aren't that great looking..... But they get their job done. I mean there are so many....like...."  
  
And so Rei and Skuld got into a huge discussion about Robots, When suddenly, Belldandy froze in fear. "Someone is coming.... and fast!"  
  
"How right you are Norn of present." Came a bellowing voice from above. The four companions looked to see two large-built demons above them.  
  
"Who are you?" Taiichi says as he steps in front of the other three, removing his sword from it's sheath on his back. Taking a battle pose, he began to channel his thoughts, should he need to release his powers.  
  
At the sight of Tai, both Demons broke into laughter. "We are Maru and Damien, Demons 1st. Class, Unlimited. Not that you will be around for much longer." Damien says as he chants a quick spell, soon, TC discovers that a bubble has formed around him, though he tries to escape, the bubble stays intact. There is a sudden flash of light, and the bubble, along with Taiichi, Disappears.  
  
***  
  
"And now, with the knight of flame transported back to earth, no one is left you protect you two Goddesses." Maru laughs evilly, closing in on Belldandy and Skuld. Unknown to them, Rei managed to hide behind some rock when his brother got transported. However, he was too scared to move.  
  
(What Can I do? ...... I'm just a kid.... I'm not special. anyway.... this is just a dream... ok, body....wake up please.) Rei thinks to himself, suddenly, he hears Skuld scream as Damien grabs her by the throat.  
  
(oh no oh no....this is just a dream..... this is just a dream...oh why don't I wake up??)  
  
(Because little brother.... this isn't a dream)  
  
(Tai?)  
  
(Yes, listen.... you've got to help them.... I'm stuck at the north pole... I can't get back.... listen.... you can do this... I have faith in you... Hurry)  
  
(.... Hey, he's right, big bro is right... I can do this) He thinks as he stands up. "HEY UGLY." he yells, making Damien drop his grip on Skuld. "YEAH, YOU, LET THEM GO, YOU BIG FREAK!"  
  
"Oh, and who is going to make us, huh. If you didn't notice, the Goddess Knight is gone, so just back away kid, or I'll..."  
  
"SHUT UP, I'M NO KID."  
  
(Wow..... he gets just as angry as I do about that.) Skuld thinks to herself.  
  
"AND IF YOU DON'T LEAVE.....YOU" *A ball of water forms on his right hand* "WILL HAVE TO FACE" *The water transfers to his left, with it he draws a star seal* "ME" *He punches the middle of the seal, then lifts it above his head. The seal then travels down his arm, as it travels down, it covers his body with a deep blue armor, Finally, from the last of the seal comes his helmet, when he places it on his head, a plate magically appears, covering his face.* "FOR I AM THE GODDESS KNIGHT OF WATER, PROTECTOR OF THE FUTURE!!!"  
  
*A spear magically form in his hand*  
  
"WHAT???? THIS LITTLE FREAK IS A GODDESS KNIGHT TOO?" Both Maru and Damien say in fear  
  
(Wow.....he looks...so handsome) Skuld thinks to her self, then smiling she yells at the two demons. "YEAH HE IS... AND NOW HE'S GONNA KICK YOUR *%@&%^^&*(%$& ASSES!!!!"  
  
"SKULD... WHERE DID YOU LEARN SUCH LANGUAGE?" Belldandy said is shock.  
  
".... well.... I got it from eldest sister."  
  
***  
  
Oh Yeah, you know that those demons are in for it now.... but how is Taiichi going to get back....or what if he can't... you'll just have to wait until next time, until then read and review, no flames please, leave the Fire to Taiichi- Dragonmaster TC 


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn it, hold still you little punk so I can hit you." The Demon Maru yelled as he fired blast after blast of Mana at Rei, now in his Goddess Knight Armor. But no matter how hard he tried or how many blasts he fired, he just couldn't seem to connect at all.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'll slow down for you.......NOT! You think I'm that stupid?" Rei taunted as he dodged the attacks of the two demons. (Wow.... this is so weird, I'm moving so fast, yet it seems like second nature, these guys look like they're moving through water) Rei thought to himself as he dodged another volley of blasts. Soon, the two demons slumped over, breathing heavy.  
  
"Wow..... you guys look a little over heated...... Here, let me help you cool off." Rei said as he magically began to gather water into his hand. Soon, it became the size of a soccer ball. "Here you go..... WATER BOMB!!!!" He yelled as he flip-kicked it toward the two demons, once it connected with them, it exploded into a large tidal-wave of water, sending them flying into a wall, totally soaked. At the sight of this, Rei, Skuld, and even Belldandy couldn't help but laugh at the soaked, badly beaten, Demons.  
  
"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY YOU LITTLE BASTARD, NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE PUNK. THEN I'M GOING TO ENJOY TORTURING YOUR LITTLE GODDESS OVER THERE!" Damien yelled as he removed himself from the wall, his body glowing with an unknown source of spiritual energy. Yelling at the top of his lungs, two bat-like wings grew from his back. Then, from somewhere hidden on his back, he pulled out a serrated short sword. With a quick burst of speed, he launched himself toward Rei, before the young knight could react, he felt a burning pain on his right shoulder where Damien managed to slash him.  
  
"Ha, not so cocky now you little punk." Damien glared as Rei held his injured arm, along with his spear. " I was just going to knock you out and then take the two goddesses, but now, I'm going to enjoy spilling your life blood, then maybe I'll have a little..... fun with the older goddess, and force the younger one to watch." Damien sneered as he rushed in for another attack.  
  
What he didn't expect was for Rei to block the slash with his spear, he also didn't expect Rei's eyes begin to sending chills down his spine. In a deceivingly calm voice, Rei said, "You....... will not....... touch either of them!" He exclaimed as he forced Damien back.  
  
This time it was Rei who went of the offensive, his moves were fluid, yet harsh, and he slashed, stabbed, and hacked as the demon with all his might, sending him crashing to the ground. On the ground, Damien could only look up and see Rei, with his arms crossed over his chest, gathering energy, "ICE NEEDLES" Rei yelled as thousands of ice-like feathers detached from his wings. Then, pointing at the grounded demon, Rei seemed to direct the needles to fall at high velocity toward Damien.  
  
Belldandy quickly grabbed Skuld and held he close, closing both the eyes and the ears of the younger goddess, as she flinched hearing the sounds of the needles colliding with demonly flesh. When she finally looked up, Damien was totally incased in a block of ice, the needles magically fused together.  
  
Finally landing, Rei slowly stepped toward the frozen demon, seeing to look of terror in his frozen eyes, Rei quickly stumbled back. The first thing to fall, was his spear, then the helmet, finally, Rei himself collapsed to his knees. "I...... I...... Killed someone..... me..... I'm a murderer.... me" Rei stammered as his whole body shook, the power of the armor returning to the stone incased in the ring on his ring finger. But he didn't notice this, he was too in shock and crying.  
  
Hearing the young boy cry, Skuld detached herself from Belldandy and ran toward him, once she got to him, she kneeled down and hugged him, causing him to stiffen. "Oh Rei, you're not a murderer, you're a savior, you saved both Big sister and I from those two, if you didn't who knows what they would have done to us, please don't cry, you did nothing wrong. She said as she hugged him tighter.  
  
Hearing these words, Rei began to loosen his muscles, hugging her back, he began to cry a little again. "Thank you.... Skuld.... I needed.... to... hear... that." He said as he slumped into her shoulders.  
  
"Rei..... Rei! What's wrong, wake up!" Skuld panicked as she felt him go limp. At this time, Bell had come up to them. "Nothing is wrong Skuld... he is just exhausted, plus he is injured..... I will care for him, as I do, will you please find some way to bind the other one, there are some questions I want to ask him." Belldandy said as she held her hands over the wounds that Rei did suffer during his fight. (Poor child...... only thirteen and yet he has been forced to take a life, in self-defense yes, but still.... no child should have to go through that) Belldandy said to herself as she touched his cheek. (Urd...... Tai..... where are you?)  
  
*** (back on earth)***  
  
Slowly, the snow covered form of Taiichi Comasato began to rise up, amazed that he didn't feel cold, Tai slowly recovered his other senses. "Oww...... my head...... where am I?" He said as he looked around he was surrounded by snow, pine trees, and mountains. "Ok..... I'm not at the north pole, since there are trees around here, but where am I?" He said as he trudged along soon, he came upon a road, walking along it, he soon came toward a sign, written in English, luckily, he had studied foreign languages and speech and was pretty fluent in the language. "Hmm... the sign says Welcome to Utah... Hey Utah is where Kohiro moved to, maybe I can find him and together we can figure out how I can get back...... I just hope Rei, Skuld and Bell will be ok." Tai said as he continued to walk.  
  
****  
  
A/N Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry it took so long to get up, I know it was a little darker then usual, but I felt that it would have come up at some time or another, the force that these guys will have to use to protect their Goddesses, and how they will react, never being forced to kill before, anywho, I'll try and be better with coming up with newer chapters, but first I need to come up with a new chapter for both my Digimon Stories, but new stuff will be coming, see you all soon. -Dragonmaster TC 


End file.
